The continuous belt described in this disclosure includes a wide range of applicable belts including systems using media belts, photoconductor belts, photoreceptor belts, intermediate transfer belts, electrostatic belts and transport belts. While the present invention can be used in all of these above-noted systems, it will be described herein for clarity as used in electrostatic marking systems.
By way of an example, in one color system, an array or series of different color imaging stations are aligned above an endless belt. Each imaging station contains a raster output scanner (ROS), photoreceptor drum, development station and cleaning station. The ROS emits an electronic beam (laser) which impinges on the rotating photoconductive drum thereby causing that location on the drum to undergo a change in electrical charge. As the drum continues to rotate past the development station, toner particles of a color which is unique to that imaging station will attach to the drum at the location charged by the ROS. This colored image is then transferred to an intermediate transfer belt that is passing by and in contact with the photoreceptor drum. As the intermediate belt passes by the different imaging stations (each usually containing a different color), it picks up subsequent color layers to create a complete color image which is then transferred to media.
In today's high speed systems, the intermediate belt is in contact with several abrading components of the marking system such as other belts, drums, rolls, cleaning blades/brushes, etc. and frequently needs replacement. Care must be taken when installing new belts since even minor damage to the belt could cause it to lose functionality totally or partially. Current methods require handling of exposed and/or loose belt to place belt over a series of rollers. Removal/handling of a belt module and removal/handling of the belt increases probability of module/belt damage. The complication of the current prior art approach restricts continuous belt replacement to a technical service call.
In these electrostatic marking systems, a photoreceptor belt surface is generally arranged to move in an endless path through the various processing stations of the xerographic process. Sometimes, the photoreceptor or photoconductor surface is in the form of an endless belt and in other systems it is in the form of a drum. In this endless path, several xerographic-related stations are traversed by the photoconductive belt, which becomes worn as are belts in several of these stations in various belt configurations. In addition to photosensitive belts included for use in this invention are transfer belts, intermediate transfer belts, and the like. Each of these belts is exposed to friction and moved by rollers that provide the belt movement to accomplish the belt purpose. After awhile, the belt needs to be replaced. Since the intermediate transfer and photoreceptor surface in particular are reusable, the surface of the belts is constantly abraded and cleaned by a blade and/or brushes and prepared to be used once again in the marking process.
Image-carrying belts such as intermediate or photoreceptor belts used in color printing processes can be especially difficult to replace and install. In some machines, the horizontal intermediate transfer belt is over 6-10 feet long; however, any suitable length belt may be used in the present invention. Belt installation requires careful alignment with the belt module to prevent belt damage. At even longer belt lengths, the replacement operation is extremely difficult to install without belt damage occurring.
Even in monochromatic marking systems that use shorter belts for various functions, extreme care must be taken not to damage the belts during installation. In some instances, the belts are constructed of thin flexible polymeric materials that can easily scratch or be damaged during belt replacement or even during original installation.
Embodiments of belt installation of this invention in marking systems provide belt alignment during the installation process with a minimum of belt damage.